


Welcome invasion

by LilithFeminaPrima



Category: The Flight Attendant (TV)
Genre: Choking, Cutting, Edgeplay, F/F, Fingerfucking, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithFeminaPrima/pseuds/LilithFeminaPrima
Summary: “Well? Don’t stop because I’m here.”“What?”“Keep touching yourself. The night is ruined so I might as well get some entertainment out of it.”She said, raising her blade and looking back and forth between it and your pale face, waiting for you to obey under the silent threat.
Relationships: Miranda Croft/Reader, Miranda Croft/You
Comments: 28
Kudos: 104





	Welcome invasion

You were exhausted as you walked to your apartment door and scrambled with your keys to open it. Your boss had been in one of his famously bad moods all day, yelling at everyone for the most insignificant reasons, but had decided to unleash most of his anger on you. You dropped your bag on the floor with a sigh and threw your coat on the small table, steadying yourself before you walked to your bed and let yourself fall onto the mattress quite unceremoniously, kicking your heels off in the process. 

You lived in a small studio, with a double bed and a couch along with a coffee table in the main room, a tiny kitchen and an adjacent bathroom. You laid there for a while, staring at the ceiling until your eyes grew heavy. It was only seven in the evening, and you knew that if you fell asleep now you would most likely awake in the middle of the night, so you fought your exhaustion and pushed yourself off the bed with a groan, rolling your tense neck. You walked to the kitchen with slow steps, made yourself a strong cup of coffee and went out on the balcony, pulling out a cigarette. You stared out over east 6th street as you took a sip of steaming coffee then took a long, slow drag and exhaled a steady stream of smoke into the cool evening air. You made your way back inside, placed the mug in the sink before going straight to the bathroom to draw yourself a bath. You shed your clothes and moaned in relief as you laid down in the hot water, letting your eyes flutter shut, feeling the day’s stress and tension be washed away. 

Your eyes snapped open when you heard the clock ring eight times, realising almost an hour had gone by, so you stood up, pulled out the plug to let the bath water run down the drain and quickly washed yourself before stepping out. You put on your favourite fluffy bathrobe and wrapped a towel around your head, thinking you better make yourself something to eat. You went to the fridge and were happy to find you had some leftover lasagna, and popped it in the microwave, tapping your fingers on the counter as you waited for it to heat up. You poured yourself a glass of red wine and sat at the table, grabbing your phone and scrolling through social media as you ate. You came across an article that caught your eye, and read about a young man who had recently been killed in Bangkok. There were pictures of a woman wearing a headscarf from the hotel’s surveillance cameras, who was speculated to be a flight attendant, a possible suspect. You hummed to yourself before locking your phone and setting it down on the table before finishing the last of your wine. 

You went to fetch a pair of leggings, a t-shirt and a sweater out of your dresser before putting them on and going to sit on the couch in front of the television. You absently switched through the channels, settling on some cheesy drama that would distract you until you deemed it was late enough to go to bed. When you couldn’t fight off the exhaustion anymore, you went to smoke your last cigarette before brushing your teeth, then stripped naked and slipped under the covers. 

You tossed and turned for over an hour, unable to fall asleep despite how tired you were. You huffed, letting your mind wander freely, until you thought of the only thing that could you get relaxed enough to drift off more easily. You sighed and slipped a hand down between your legs, somewhat thankful for the fact you always slept naked, and almost got startled when you found yourself wet. You teased yourself for a bit, lightly circling your clit before sliding two fingers inside, letting your eyes flutter shut as you moaned softly. You started rocking your hips, slowly growing impatient, chasing your release, when you thought you heard the doorknob rattling. You froze, waiting to see if you had imagined it, and felt your chest tighten when the sound resumed. It went on for a few moments until the door clicked open and a faint stream of light came in from the hallway, a shadowy figure of what you guessed was a woman appearing under the door frame. You held your breath as the click of heels sounded on the hardwood floor and the light was flicked on. You took in her appearance, wearing a long, black wool coat with a partly unbuttoned blouse underneath, loose fitting pants, gripping a knife in a gloved hand. She huffed in annoyance as she noticed your presence.

“Fuck. Wrong apartment.”

You could hear the scottish lilt in her voice. You realised your right hand was still buried between your thighs, your other arm over the covers, and she smirked at the sight.  _ She can't have noticed, can she?  _ Then you guessed your chest and your face must be flushed on top of the position you were currently in.

“Well, well, well...what do we have here…”

She mused as she approached the bed with slow, cat-like steps, the hypnotizing sound of the swish and click of the butterfly knife making your blood freeze in your veins. You gulped, throat dry. You had no idea who this woman was, and if her gloves and weapon were anything to go by, you supposed her breaking into an apartment at this hour, armed, meant she had come to kill someone but ended up in the wrong place. Depending on how delicate her task was, you feared she might end your life only to get rid of anyone who had witnessed her presence in the building.

“W- who are you?”

She chuckled darkly at the slight tremor in your voice before answering.

“It doesn’t matter. But you can call me Miranda.”

You forgot to breathe, your heart hammering in your chest as every cell in your body screamed for you to try and run, but you knew it would be no use, so you laid dead-still, staring at her dumbly. You were almost certain you had heard gossip about a Miranda at the office, but it was most unlikely it was about this woman, so you quickly pushed the thought away.

“Well? Don’t stop because I’m here.”

“What?”

“Keep touching yourself. The night is ruined so I might as well get some entertainment out of it.”

She said, raising her blade and looking back and forth between it and your pale face, waiting for you to obey under the silent threat. You did as you were told, slowly thrusting your fingers and fighting the soft moans and whimpers from escaping your throat. There was something twistedly thrilling about this, masturbating in front of a stranger whose intentions you knew nothing about. She was standing at the foot of the bed, looking down at you, seemingly entranced by the steady movement under the sheets, and you felt terribly small. After a few minutes, she rolled her eyes, looking as if this were the most boring thing ever, and you stilled.

“Uncover yourself.”

You gaped at her and she rolled her eyes again.

“Show me that wet cunt of yours. Put on a show for me.”

A shiver ran down your spine and you obeyed, shrinking under her intense, expecting gaze, entranced by her piercing ice-blue eyes. You felt awfully exposed, but found the situation far more arousing than you'd expected. 

"Good girl. Now open your legs wider."

You whined at her words, spread your legs as far as you could and pulled your fingers out to firmly circle your clit, all while boldly keeping eye contact. She hummed, as if she were assessing you.

"Play with your breasts."

You reached your free hand up to caress your nipple before pinching it between your thumb and forefinger, fighting to keep your eyes open. You moaned and groaned as you started increasing your pace, goosebumps rising on your skin when she broke out into a toothy grin. Time seemed to stop, as if you and this strange, unpredictable woman and you were the only things that existed at that moment. You easily inserted three fingers, having somehow grown even wetter, and moaned loudly as you curled them and hit your g-spot, squeezing your eyes shut in pleasure. You knew this was a bad idea, a dangerous one, but you had lost all control, having no choice but to let the all consuming heat between your legs overtake you.

When your cries started growing higher in pitch, you felt a shift on the mattress, and before you could realise what was happening, she was kneeling before you on the bed and took hold of your wrist with bruising force. You let out an involuntary whine of frustration and she laughed, her darkened eyes glimmering with mischief and amusement.

"You're not allowed to come until I say so. Understood?"

She said, her voice having dropped almost an octave, and you felt a tingle of pride as you realised she was at least a little affected. You nodded slowly, the line between fear and arousal blurring inside of you.

"I asked you a question."

She snarled, and you whimpered lightly.

"Yes, Miranda."

Her lips twitched in satisfaction as if she were fighting back a smile, and you started fucking yourself again when she finally let go of your wrist. A part of you wished it were her fingers you were clenching around instead of your own, and the thought alone made you moan even louder. She groaned at the sound of your now audibly wet cunt, and you had to bite back a remark. You wondered how long she would make you wait as you felt the tension tightening in your lower abdomen. 

"Can I-"

"No."

She spat as she gripped your wrist again and roughly pulled your fingers out, making tears prickle at the corner of your eyes. Your clit was throbbing painfully, overwhelming your senses. You seemed to be snapped back to the reality of the situation when you realised she was still holding the knife in her other hand, pressed only a few inches beside you. She followed your gaze and smirked, obviously taking pleasure as she saw the mix of fear and arousal written across your face. You unconsciously bucked your hips against your own hand, which she was still holding firmly in such a way that it was just ghosting over you, and she laughed.

"Oh, this turns you on, doesn't it? Knowing I could slit your throat at any time…"

A single tear rolled down your cheek and you frantically shook your head, but as much as you wanted to deny it, she was right. She let go of your wrist and you let your hand fall limp between your legs, terrified of what she might do if you continued without her permission. She leaned over you, holding herself up on her left arm as she wrapped a hand around your throat, and you let out a strangled gasp. The leather of her glove was rough against your skin, but she didn't put enough pressure to cut off all oxygen, just enough to let you know what she was capable of.

"You're lying. And I don't like being lied to, so you will answer my question...unless you want to find out what I do to naughty girls when they don't tell the truth..."

She said with an eyebrow raised, squeezed your throat more tightly to emphasize her point before letting go, and you gasped for breath, nodding slowly.

"Y-yes...it- it turns me on."

She hummed and patted your cheek patronisingly, then let her fingers slide down your body until she pressed your hand against your cunt.

"Go on then."

She coaxed, held your wrist and started stroking you with your own hand, virtually masturbating you by proxy, and you moaned in relief, rolling your hips. This was the most unexpectedly erotic thing you'd ever experienced. She let go of you and held herself up on her now free arm to press the flat of the blade against your neck, and you whimpered, while rubbing yourself faster nonetheless. 

"I could kill you right now...and there's nothing you could do about it…"

She mused, and followed her path as she traced the tip of the blade down the column of your throat, with just enough pressure to break the skin and make a few droplets of blood spring up. You cried out in pain and pleasure, your hips bucking of their own accord as you squirmed beneath her.

"But I wonder if I'd let you come first or not in that scenario…"

She added, and you moaned more loudly than intended, her every word driving you higher and higher. She drew the blade across your chest and sliced the top of your right breast before dropping the knife beside you. This was painful, but the rush of adrenaline increased your pleasure tenfold and you screamed. She leaned down and licked the blood off you, biting down on your nipple before pushing herself up again.

"Fuck!"

This was almost too much, and you felt as if you might erupt into flames if she didn't let you come soon. A part of you wanted to remove your hand, pull her down against you and rut yourself against her clothed body like a desperate slut until you came screaming her name. You increased your pace at the thought, chest heaving as you were moaning almost constantly. She grabbed the knife again, pressing the flat of the blade against your collarbone, just under your aorta, and you let out a pathetic whine, your lower lip trembling slightly as a mix of confusing and opposing feelings washed over you.

"A-ah. Slow down."

You obeyed, fighting the urge to cry. She gave you a sadistic smile, and you found yourself wanting to kiss it off her lips. She shifted and pushed her thigh against your hand, increasing the pressure on your clit, and you cried out.

"Fuck! I-  _ please…" _

You begged in a strained whisper, and at this point, you weren't entirely sure if you were begging for your release or begging for her to spare your life.

"Please what?"

"Please...may I- may I come?"

There was a beat of silence as if she were thinking it over.

"Not yet."

You groaned in frustration, glaring at her, and she laughed as you writhed beneath her. After what felt like an eternity, she placed the knife right next to your head and reached a hand down between your legs, removing your own, and you whined loudly, a desperate, wanton mess completely on display for her.

"Shh…"

You were taken aback by the softer expression on her face as she looked down at you, but it was quickly forgotten when she entered you with two fingers, making you cry out at the intrusion, the leather rough against your sensitive inner walls. It was  _ almost  _ painful, but in the most delicious of ways. It only took a few thrusts for her fingers to entirely coat them in your arousal, making them slide in and out of you with ease. You rocked your hips in tandem with her rhythm, doing your best to keep your orgasm at bay. Your legs started shaking as the heel of her hand pressed against your swollen clit with each thrust, a sheen of sweat forming on your brow, and you looked at her with pleading eyes, too ashamed to beg again. She drew half out and teased your entrance with a third finger, and your eyes grew wide with panic, making her smirk. 

"Oh come now...you're so fucking wet I could push my  _ entire hand _ inside of you and you'd take it. Like a  _ dirty whore. _ "

She said before entering you with three fingers and curling them against your g-spot, proving her point. You let out a low moan at the feeling of being filled and stretched, tightening around her gloved fingers. You couldn't stop yourself from staring at the freckled skin of her cleavage, her position exposing more than half her breasts and giving you almost a full view of her black lace bra. She smirked at the attention before pressing as deep as she could, and the moan you let out turned into a sob, the thrust almost pushing you over the brink of over stimulation.

"Eyes up here. I want you to look at me when I make you come harder than you ever have."

She said in a sultry voice as she firmly circled your swollen clit with the heel of her hand, and you groaned, nodding softly and locking eyes with her. She kept thrusting at a steady pace, although slowly enough to make you squirm in frustration. As she felt your inner walls fluttering around her fingers, she growled and roughly pressed her lips to yours, making you whimper in shock. She bit your lower lip hard enough to draw blood, pulling on it as you gasped. She took the opportunity to invade your mouth with her tongue, teeth clashing. But as soon as you started melting under her, she quickly pulled away, as if she had just given into something she hadn't expected to, and you whined at the loss. She chuckled, and you cried out as she thrust harder.

"Fuck! Please, Miranda...I- I can't... _ please let me come." _

You whispered as a few tears of desperation escaped your eyes. She hummed lowly, and you saw her pupils dilating even more, almost completely hiding the blue of her irises.

"Hmm...yes. You've been such a good girl for me. You can come now."

She said, her face mere inches away from yours, so close you could feel her heavy, hot breaths on your skin. You whined loudly, staring into her eyes as you came screaming her name, harder than you'd expected, harder than you'd ever had. You clamped down impossibly tightly on her fingers, a small gush of wetness rushing out of you, your clit throbbing against her palm, and your entire body spasmed, your stomach muscles contracting almost painfully. She smiled down at you, and you thought you could see a look of pride on her face, but surely that couldn't be. She pulled out of you, much too soon in your opinion, and you whined at the loss, suddenly feeling empty, leaving you already craving more. You bit your lower lip, and she brought her wet, gloved hand up to wipe it clean on your cheek, smearing all the evidence of your pleasure across your face, and you let out a soft moan. It was somewhat humiliating, made you feel dirty, but it still made you feel your heart flutter in your chest. It took a few minutes for you to steady your breathing, and then the words escaped your lips before you could stop them, taking you both by surprise.

_ "Please kiss me." _

Her brow furrowed, but she leaned down and kissed you much more softly than you could have ever anticipated, and you craned your neck, trying to follow her mouth as she pulled away after a second, searching for more contact. But she sat back on her heels, seeming to have purposefully left you wanting more. You let your head fall back onto your pillow, your whole body utterly spent, and she placed a hand on your knee, her eyes roaming over your exposed form as she smirked.

"You took that so well…"

She said as if only to herself, almost sounding impressed, and you couldn't help but smile softly in your post-orgasm daze. Then she added, like an innocuous afterthought, inspecting her blade in the light.

"Oh and by the way...you should disinfect and put some cream on those cuts. Can't remember the last time I cleaned this thing…"

You felt a chill run down your spine, feeling a dull throbbing where she'd cut you now that the numbing adrenaline was leaving your bloodstream, but you were thankful to have been informed and automatically nodded. Then she was gone, almost as if nothing had happened, walking towards the door as you heard the regular swish and click of her butterfly knife. She glanced back at you and said with a seductive wink.

"Until we meet again."

And she left after turning the light off, shutting the door behind herself, leaving you alone, in the dark, already hoping you would see her again.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
